


Perverse

by wickedorin



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Dubious Consent, IT'S NOT NICE IS THE POINT HERE, M/M, Mind Control, Mindfuck, not quite hatefuck but definitely not likefuck, really complex masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 04:16:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17114294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedorin/pseuds/wickedorin
Summary: Written for my "Fuck SESTA/FOSTA" drabble drive. Request:  "Possessiveness - 'A soul stretched between multiple bodies'"





	Perverse

**Author's Note:**

> It’s mindfuck time, kids! …As per usual when I write serious!Xem-xem, this turned out more fucked up than I expected. Please do see the tags, even if I don’t think I ventured that far into anything in particular. ...I've written a lot worse.

That vessel.  It is him.  It is _his_ , and yet–

Not fully.  Saix had always been obedient.  Enough.  Almost entirely.  He was content to follow orders, no matter how… perverse.  The longer Saix was in his care, the easier it had become.  Such a struggle, the first time.  With himself, mostly.

Mostly.

But now when the order is given, Saix is sliding off the coat before Xemnas utters the last word, low and soft and dangerous.  He too is and is not his own; owned and yet himself.  Owned _by_ himself..?  It’s complex.  Unsustainably complicated in a way that both does and does not exist.

It is perfect for him.  _He_ is perfect.  Saix, however…  Head bowed, arms at his sides, bared before himself and his master, he is beautiful.  The _submission_ is beautiful.  But it’s not perfect.  He still holds on to pieces of himself, of his memory.  Of _that one_ …

“You’re not _mine_ yet.”  Xemnas purrs, walking slowly around the inferior vessel.  “Not _ours_.  Not completely.”  It’s disappointment in his voice, low and soft and insidious; and then an order.  “Touch yourself as you would me.  Touch _me_.”

There’s no hesitation in the motion, forced blankness on his face as Saix reaches to begin stroking his own cock in just the way he knows Xemnas likes it.  They can both feel it, in a way; and sure enough, his master gives a soft little moan.  Leaping at the praise, Saix takes a breath and continues at the right pace, steady and quick and sure.

“We can feel it, you know.”  Xemnas stops walking, standing in front of the lesser vessel and canting his hips in time with the motions he can _feel_ –but still not perfectly.  “When you think about _him._ When you consider the life before.  I should have kept you far more separated than I did.”

Saix’s lips pull back the slightest bit.  Showing teeth.  Almost ready to growl… but never at himself.  Never at… his master.  He continues a little faster than he knows he _should_ , trying not to think about the reason, about the desire to shut Xemnas _up_ –

“Maybe I should have had you watch while I drained him of will.”  There’s no attempt to hide the deeply sexual rumble in his voice, letting his head fall back a bit, his eyes fall shut as Saix gives a little twist and squeeze at the end of one stroke.  “Made him my vessel completely.  But oh no, I started with _you_.”

There was an ever so light _clawing_ sensation, Saix using his sharp nails along the underside of his shaft, making Xemnas shiver.  Not enough.  “You were more agreeable.”  Yes, that was… fairly accurate.  _Agreeable_.  Not quite obedient, as he is now.  More or less.  _Mostly_.  Particularly in the way he rubs his thumb along the slit, drawing a moan.  _Close_ –

“You didn’t want me to _hurt_ him.”  Xemnas boasts, _teases_ , and that’s all it takes for the strokes to take on a slightly more vicious bent, hard and fast and _Oh that’s_ –

Not perfect, no.  But it will do nicely.  Hissing a shaky breath between his teeth, the organization’s leader allows a few seconds to recover.  A few more to take in the view of his debauched vessel.  Another step closer to perfection.  “Go clean yourself up.  We’ve a meeting to attend soon.”


End file.
